Forum:Unofficial Ranking
Since creating a fully objective and widely accepted power ranking for the multitude of TF2 Freaks is virtually impossible, we may use these unofficial ones as a point of reference. Each ranking must consist of several sections (Top Rank, High Rank, Upper-Mid Rank, etc.), with subsections further divided on an A-B-C-D-E-F scale. In some rare cases, there might be an S''' subsection for Freaks who only slightly surpass the upper limit of the given section. All rankings must be kept in this standard method of classification for an easier comparison between them. Remember the power level should consider all of the Freak's character traits and special abilities, being an explicit representation for the sum of their total combat effectiveness. If a Freak has different power states, include only the highest one. It is also important to note that a Freak Y placed High Rank, '''B-class may not necessarily beat a Freak X considered High Rank, C'''-class. To elaborate: *1~2 sub ranks - minor difference, such a fight is more than likely to be strenuous for the combatants and may even end in a draw. Type advantage can disrupt the balance, however. *3~5 sub ranks - noticeable difference, one of the combatants is favoured, but a particular vulnerability/exploitable weakness may still decrease or even nullify the advantage. *6~8 sub ranks - considerable difference, one of the combatants clearly has the upper hand, and even if the weaker fighter possesses some type of advantage, it is unlikely, though still possible, to affect the result. *8+ sub ranks - at this point the difference is usually too great to allow the weaker opponent to win in a fair duel. They still might put up a fight, but their fate is likely sealed no matter the effort. LE-the-Creator's Ranking (subject to change, not entirely accurate) A-Tier *High-Class: Fadkiller, Painis Vagicake, Nightmare Medic, Weaselcake, Mask-Spy *Middle-Class: Team Killer, SeaSpy *Low-Class: Soldine, Medizard, Crazy Machine, Buddhist Murder Pyro, Pootis-MAN, Solgineer, Spy Krueger, Nuclear Scout, Spiritual Demo B-Tier *High-Class: Ninja Spy, Karma Soldier *Middle-Class: Painis Cupcake, Vagineer, Vagiscout, Seeman, Spencer Pootis *Low-Class: Heavydile, Creepy Medic, Major Scout Guy, Ninjineer, Spyper, Sodeanator, Flyper, Paintraingineer, Gentlespy, Heavy Sumo Guy, Dic Soupcan, New Weapon C-Tier *High-Class: Official Heavy, Pancake Man, Private Funnyman, Cyborneer *Middle-Class: Pystrich, Sewer Medic, Knivehand, Spengineer, Fat Spy *Low-Class: Scombine, Christian Brutal Sniper, Jarate Cake Dick, Karate Sniper, Maggot Gear/Intoxicated Soldier, SoupCock Porkpie, Robot Engie, Pyrogun D-Tier *High-Class: Intelligent Heavy, Demopan *Middle-Class: FaG Scout, Pootis Bird, Fratman, Scuttlebucket *Low-Class: Vent Scout, Hippo Scout, Spoy, Schniper, Stupid Heavy, MeeM E-Tier *High-Class: Captain Demoman, Staregineer *Middle Class: Icy Spy *Low-Class: Piegineer ?-Tier *Stu-Class: Stu Pidface OluapPlayer's Ranking Top Rank *'''S: Original Vagineer *'A:' Stu Pidface / Vagipyro (true form) *'B:' Painis Cupcake (ÜberCharged) / BLU Vagineer / Polite Spy *'C:' Snyphurr / Seeman *'D:' Vagipyro (normal) / Painis Cupcake (normal) / *'E:' Spiritual Demoman / Destroyer High Rank *'A:' Nightmare Medic / Dic Soupcan / Soldine *'B:' Team Killer / Creepy Medic / Dr. Schadenfreude *'C:' BLU Nnnngh Sniper / Weaselcake / Weaselpie *'D:' Demopan / SeaSpy / LavaSpy *'E:' Erzengel / Christian Brutal Sniper / Heavydile / Spyper Upper-Mid Rank *'A:' Scombine / Robosol / Seeldier / Dr. Teeem *'B:' Magic Mann / Solgineer / Pyre / Sewer Medic / Medizard / Reaper / CyborMedic Handsome Rogue / Cryo *'C:' Twitch / Ninja Spy / Nuclear Scout / Caberneer / BLU Pyrogun / Official Heavy / Mobster Heavy *'D:' Bomb Bear / Twitch / Gentlespy / The Doctor / RubberFruit / Energineer / Major Scout Guy / Karma Soldier *'E:' Cremapyro / Buddhist Murderer Pyro / Dream Demoman / Heavy Sumo Guy / CyborSpy / Cyborneer / RED Paintraingineer / Soul Scout / XanderKage / Bob and Bob / Painis Vagicake Mid Rank *'A:' Scunt / Madic / Lord DeGroot / Razor / Ninjineer / Interesting Spy / RED Assassin / J.D Aussie / Professor Pyrowise *'B:' RED Vagineer / Karate Sniper / Spengineer / Vagispy / Orangeman / Drunk Monk / Edo Soldier / Pencer / BLU Assassin / StarEngineer / Golem / Shriek / Pygas / Skinny Spy *'C:' Pyrogun / Bluster Blaster Sentry / Heavybine / CyborPyro / Schniper / Soljah / Infected Germedic / Rex / Private Funnyman / New Weapon *'D:' Gentlemanly Demo / BLU Gentlemanly Demo / Spy Krueger / Staregineer / Intelligent Heavy / Odd Engie / Scuttlebucket *'E:' Jane Doe / Pancake Man / Crazy Machine / Knivehand / Vent Scout / Old Bloke / SoupCock Porkpie / Odd Scout / CyborHeavy / Hoomba Lower-Mid Rank *'A:' Engina / Dr. Noooo / Vagitoilet / Cornish Game Spy / Ass Pancakes / Scoutit / GAYPENlS *'B:' Cheese Scout / Spy of Influence / TelroSpy / Kickass Engineer / Ape Heavy / Team ZOM (Individually) / Sodeanator / Mutated Burger *'C:' Maggot Gear and Intoxicated Soldier / Pystrich / Flyper / Doc Jarate / Infierno / BLU Paintraingineer *'D:' EnGeR / Dangerous Bacon / Thieving BLU Soldier / Porn Cakes / Suicide Soldier *'E:' Men of Mystery / Mentlegen Pie / Jarate Cake Dick Low Rank *'A:' King Caberface / Robot Engie / Spoy *'B:' Spy and Spy / Deed Goy / Fat Spy / Odd Scout / MeeM *'C:' Dennis / Crotch Sniper / Magician Heavy / Fratman / The Agreeable Soldier / Disciples *'D:' Nnnngh Sniper / Dick Sandvich / FaG Scout / Pootis Bird *'E:' Anuspy / Kid Friendly Heavy / Blockgineer / Gravy Guitarman / Icy Spy / Pumpkin Soldier / Hippo Scout Snipe /Medibird / Spycrab *'F:' Typewriter / Captain Demoman Unranked *'0:' God Cow